


An Angel of the Lord

by Taybay14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Feels, Past Sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from tumblr:<br/>Castiel is still an angel but he has developed lots of human like emotions, etc. like in the show and he and Dean fall in love and start a relationship but they are extremely co-dependent and can't be apart for more than a few days and for whatever reason the people upstairs decide their relationship is dangerous and send Gabriel to find Cas so they can rid him of these human things. With added past Sabriel where they did the same to Gabe and Sam pines?</p>
<p>Hope you all enjoy (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel of the Lord

“Do you know why I’m here?” Gabriel asks, leaning up against the door frame. Dean is clinging to Castiel’s side, his arms wrapped around the angel’s waist. They’ve been warned, more than once. Hell, the angels did the same thing to Gabe and Sam. Angels aren’t meant to be with humans, especially if it gets in the way of God’s plan. And with tricking Lucifer back into the cage, with bringing people back from the dead, with all of it. All the rule breaking and bending, Castiel definitely hasn’t been following the plan. Not in the slightest. 

“Gabe, you can’t do this.” Castiel says slowly, holding his hand out in front of him. It’s shaking, just like the rest of his body. 

“I can do whatever I want, Castiel.” He shifts slightly. “I am an angel of the Lord.” Castiel almost laughs. If he wasn’t so scared, he would find the sight of his brother like this hilarious. Gabe isn’t serious or mean. He’s the opposite. Gabe is laughter and kindness. He’s love. Or he was, before they took his humanity away. 

“Don’t do this. Don’t you remember how much you loved Sam? How much it killed you when they split you guys up?” Dean is screaming. Sam is most likely eavesdropping, but he doesn’t care. 

“They didn’t split us up, I left him.” Gabriel comes closer to them, standing only a foot or two away now. “He was a human. Loving him was wrong. I was an abomination.”

“Is that what you thought of us?” Sam asks, one hand on the door frame. His voice cracked at the end, giving away his emotion. Gabriel looks back at him with a roll of his eyes.

“You spend hours sitting around this place Castiel.” Gabriel says, ignoring Sam. “You watch Netflix, you read books that are for pleasure instead of knowledge. You research monsters that are beneath us. You are wasting time and energy.”

“I’m saving people!” Castiel yells, taking a step away from Dean. His anger is coming off in waves, his whole body trembling. 

“That’s not our job!” Gabriel screams back. Dean’s chest starts rising and falling fast. Castiel can hear his heavy breathing, the panic almost audible. He turns to the man, not caring that Gabriel and Sam are there. 

“Baby, take a deep breath.” Castiel cups Dean’s face with his hands, rubbing his thumb along his jawline. Dean’s green eyes slide closed as he breathes in quickly. “Slower Dean.” He hears Gabriel sigh, clearly impatient. Dean takes in another breath, much slower this time. He does this again, and again. Once he’s calm Castiel places a kiss on his mouth.

“Leave with me Castiel.” Castiel stares at Dean’s face, trying to memorize every inch of it. He counts the freckles, and studies the tiny scar on his chin from a hunting accident. He watches his pink lips tremble. He was here with the boys when Gabriel left. They went to bed after watching a movie marathon and laughing their asses off, and the next morning Gabriel was like a statue. When he said he was leaving Sam had gotten on his knees, had begged for him to stay. Had screamed and cried, for hours after he left. It was terrible. 

“No.” Castiel says through gritted teeth. 

“Talk with me then.” Gabriel sighs, wiping a hand down his face. “Privately.”

“Why?” Dean asks from behind them. “So you can turn his humanity off? So you can trick him into leaving without looking back?”

“Dean-”

“Colorado.” Sam says quietly. Dean barely hears him, but Gabriel’s head whips around. 

“Excuse me?”

“That lodge, in Colorado.” Sam takes a few steps closer, looking Gabriel directly in the eye. His voice is shaking, but his body is still. “You told me you would never stop loving me, no matter what we went through. No matter how many centuries go by. You would never stop loving me.”

“Shut up!” Gabriel screams.

“You held me that night, and kissed me for hours. We were happy.” 

“Shut up!” 

“How could you let them do that to us? How could you let them tear us apart?” Sam is crying now, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Gabriel turns away from him, taking a deep  
breath.

“Castiel, come with me willingly or I will turn your humanity off.” He takes a step closer to them. “You will leave this boy either way.”

“No!” Gabriel grabs Castiel harshly, sending a shockwave through his body. Images flood Castiel’s mind. Images of Gabriel, of other angels. Images that at first don’t make sense, but then come together. He hears Gabriel’s voice in his mind, talking to him quickly. Pretend Cas. They’re watching. They have to see you leave him. Pretend. 

When Gabriel lets go, Castiel stumbles back. He blinks a few times, processing the words and images. He had seen Gabriel, being tortured. Had seen him get his humanity taken away. Had seen him leaving Sam. But he saw other things too. Like the way he punched the wall a few days after leaving, sobbing. Like the way he spied on Sam all the time, checking to make sure he’s okay. Like the way he holds the picture of Sam that he’s folded a million times, which he’s stuffed in every pocket. 

Gabriel has his humanity. He remembers Colorado. He remembers everything. He’s just pretending. Castiel lets his body stiffen, his blue eyes going blank. He turns to Dean, swallowing the pain he feels when he looks at his face. The hope he sees there crumbles. 

“Goodbye.” He says, his voice level and calm. Dean’s knees buckle. He falls to the ground, taking in short breaths. His eyes are flooding, the tears overflowing to his cheeks.

“Don’t.” Dean begs. He slams his fist on the ground. “Don’t you dare leave me Cas!”

Castiel goes to tell him everything will be okay. That he’ll come back to him, when it’s safe. That he will always love him. But he hears Gabe’s voice in his head again. They’re watching. So he turns on his heel, not looking at the man he loves. The man who is, and will always be, his world. He puts one foot in front of the other, making his way towards the door. He pushes forward, trying to keep himself together. When he makes it through the door, he collapses onto the grass. He can hear Dean’s sobs, echoing. Gabriel closes the door quickly, grabbing him under the armpit and pulling him up. “Not yet, brother. They’re still watching.”

Castiel keeps breathing, grabbing Gabriel’s arm as they teleport together. When they arrive, Naomi is waiting for them. “Are you with us again, Castiel?”

Castiel swallows the hatred and pain, fighting the urge to strangle her. “Of course.” He says, keeping his voice even. He stares straight at her, his glare cold. “I am an angel of the Lord.”


End file.
